La Segunda Noche
by lolapottercullen
Summary: Continuación de "Isla Esme", 2 de 4 capitulos. Edward POV. Segunda noche juntos, planes de distracción, propuestas de humanidad por sexo. Adaptado a Breaking Dawn "Amanecer". Escenas inneditas del libro, las que todos deseamos leer en ese momento.


_**Que tal a todos? muchas gracias por los 4 reviews qe me dejaron, pocos pero se agradecen, espero qe recomienden esta historia a los demas ehh! :) se qe les gustara.. **_

**_bueno ahora si, esta es la segunda parte de la serie de 4 capitulos que traducire. Toma lugar despuès de la primera vez qe lo hicieron, cuando Edward adopta sus tacticas de distracción y Bella decide proponerle humanidad por sexo! jajaj todo esta contado desde la perspectiva de Edward, espero qe les gustee y me dejen mas reviews wujuuu!! jajaj _**

**_Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece, soy solo una simple traductora, así como tmp me pertence la trama ni los personajes d ela historia estos son solo creación de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. _**

**_Aclarado esto, disfruten. _**

* * *

_**Edward PDV**_

Había pasado una semana desde nuestra primera noche juntos, realmente _juntos_, y mi mente seguía en conflicto como aquella primera mañana. Había una lucha constante de mis pensamientos, divididos entre el intenso anhelo que sentía hacía Bella, y la paralizante culpa de haberla lastimado. Ver los moretones en su cuerpo cada día no ayudaba, sirviendo como constante recordatorio de su fragilidad, su habilidad para romperse a mi ligero contacto.

Pero aun con culpa y todo, tomaba cada onza de autocontrol que tenía para decir que no a sus demandas, noche tras noche. Me las arreglaba para mantener mis expresiones controladas, calmadas, pero ella nunca podía saber la violenta guerra que había en mi interior. Ella simplemente no podía ver el horrible, letal monstruo que anhelaba su cuerpo incluso más que su sangre. Y definitivamente mi Bella no ayudaba con su lencería, la cual parecía encogerse más cada noche. Estúpida Alice. Afortunadamente mi esposa estaba usualmente muy cansada para presionar sobre sus demandas, y se dormía rápidamente.

Ese había sido uno de los planes que había ideado esa primera noche, una vez que estuvo profundamente dormida, deliciosamente desnuda, en mis brazos. Sin que ella lo supiera, había tenido la intención de hacer el inventario de que tan mal herida estaba tan pronto estuviera dormida, pasando mis dedos tan suavemente como podía por su piel. Las plumas (un doloroso recordatorio en sí) no dificultaron mis intentos de ver, y después de tres pequeños, e involuntarias, muecas de dolor por su parte, había tenido suficiente. Di por terminada mi investigación y me hundí por horas en odio a mi mismo.

Claro que había más. Cuando ella despertó, descubierta en toda su gloria llena de moretes frente a mí, quería desvanecerme a mi mismo en los más profundos abismos del infierno. Observe cada una de sus reacciones, vi cada acción que le causaba dolor. Estaban los moretes que había dejado cuando presione contra su antebrazo con demasiada fuerza, en un desesperado intento de evitar que me tocara demasiado. Ella hizo una mueca al mover su hombro, probablemente por el mismo rápido movimiento de poder sus manos sobre su cabeza antes de ceder. Marcas moradas _en todas partes_. La había lastimado en mi final y peligroso colapso, acompañado por las marcas que había dejado durante mi exploración con mis manos antes de eso. Era demasiado doloroso verlo, imposible de cambiarlo.

Mantenerla en movimiento, mantenerla lo suficientemente cansada para que ella no pudiera demandar lo que no podía darle. Era lo suficientemente simple, en teoría, y durante la primera semana funciono bastante bien. En nuestro decimo día de nuestra estadía, habíamos ido a caminar en la parte sur de la isla, donde quería mostrarle un prado similar al de Forks. Sin embargo ella había insistido en regresar temprano, y cuando estábamos de regreso en la casa, insistió de nuevo en una ducha inmediata.

Esto era difícilmente diferente de lo usual, excepto que era más temprano. Aproveche el tiempo libre y fui a ponerme mi traje de baño. Siempre daba unas cuentas vueltas alrededor de la isla mientras ella se bañaba, mayormente para mantenerme fuera de la casa mientras ella estaba desvestida… relajada… el agua corriendo por –

Moví mi cabeza para ahuyentar esa idea mientras me dirigía hacía afuera, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente detrás de mi. Tan rápido como mis pies tocaron el agua, recordé la otra razón por la que me gustaba nadar al menos una vez al día, solo. No que no me encantara cuando Bella venía conmigo, pero nadar solo me daba la oportunidad de liberar toda mi energía contenida, para verdaderamente liberar cada exceso que mi cuerpo acumulaba por tanto insoportable autocontrol. Podía moverme bajo el agua rápidamente, indefinidamente, tomando la oportunidad de usar mis habilidades de vampiro y manteniendo mis otras necesidades en regla.

Después de la doceava vuelta, escuche el distintivo sonido de la llave girante, distante pero clara. Nade inmediatamente, apurándome hacía la orilla, a través del camino y dentro de la casa antes de que ella saliera de la ducha. Tome un momento para componerme, seque mi cabello (mi cuerpo estaba mayormente seco por la corrida) y me puse un par de cómodos bóxers y nada mas. Había insistido en dormir con algo más de ropa, excepto que Bella había negociado conmigo, diciéndome que era demasiado caliente así. Ella sabía lo difícil que era decir no.

Las siguientes horas fueron _tortura_. Primero ella salió del baño usando un pequeño conjunto negro, un adorable rubor en sus mejillas, teniendo éxito en romper mi cuidadosamente construida fachada. Luego ofreció prolongar humanidad por sexo – ¡el nervio de la mujer! – una oferta que considere brevemente antes de descartarla. Tal vez hubiera sido más difícil de no haber visto sus moretes amarillosos, aun cubriendo la mayoría de su piel. La vista de ellos me había forzado para seguir con mi decisión. No podía - no lo haría- lastimarla de nuevo. Cuando ella finalmente se durmió, me permití hundirme en la familiar desesperación de tenerla en mis brazos.

Era imposiblemente difícil cada noche, y no mejoraba. Ella se acurrucaba contra mí, mostrando más y más piel cada noche, suspirando suavemente mientras dormida. Su calidez presionada contra mi pecho descubierto se sentía… increíble. Indescriptiblemente maravilloso. Había pasado horas simplemente concentrándome en su respiración – afuera, dentro, afuera, dentro – para mantener los lujuriosos pensamientos fuera de mi cabeza. Ella estaba usualmente comatosa ahora, así que eso lo facilitaba un poco. No podía imaginar resistirme si ella se estuviera moviendo contra mi, también.

Era por estar tan acostumbrado a su quietud que el repentino jadeo de sus labios me tomo por sorpresa. Las lágrimas que siguieron fueron aun más desconcertantes, combinadas con su intenso beso y el desgarrador tono de su voz, agonizante.

Eso fue todo lo que tomo. Aunque no debería de decir que eso fue _todo_, fue bastante. Mi vacilante autocontrol cedió a la vista de su intolerable dolor – dolor no causado por _mí_, si no por la _falta_ de mí. Cedió cuando su tibio cuerpo choco contra el mío, despertando el fuego inferior. Cedió por que no estaba preparado, por que no había tenido la oportunidad de construir mi disciplinada fachada. Y… cedió por que quería desesperadamente ceder.

Gruñí, y me derrumbe en ella.

Mis labios chocaron contra los suyos en un movimiento tan desesperado, tan necesitado, que necesite recordarme que seguía siendo mi Bella, mi muy frágil Bella. No podía dejar que las emociones encerradas durante una semana deshabilitaran mi concentración. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura tan gentilmente como pude, posicionando todo su cuerpo sobre el mío.

Una vez que calcule que estaba lo más razonablemente segura deje que mis manos se deslizaran bajo su abierta camisola, un suspiro escapando de mis labios al entrar en contacto con la suave piel de su estomago. Dirigí mis dedos hacía arriba lentamente hasta el brassier negro de encaje, ganando un irresistible pequeño gemido en mi boca mientras trace el contorno. Calculando que necesitaría aire pronto rompí el beso, viajando hambrientamente por su garganta y hacía arriba por la línea de su mandíbula. Deje que mis labios encontraran el camino hacía sus cálidas mejillas, donde bese fervientemente sus lagrimas, disfrutando por un segundo la salada-dulce esencia de Bella.

Tome su pecho delicadamente, determinado completamente a extender este momento, cuando sentí sus labios tibios en la base de mi cuello. Normalmente esto no hubiera interferido lo suficiente para distraerme, pero ella hizo algo que no había esperado. No pude detener el jadeo que escapo de mis labios cuando sentí su lengua paseando por mi cuello, en pequeños círculos, moviéndose lentamente, probando.

El suave, húmedo movimiento contra mi cuello rompió cualquier posibilidad de ir lento. Mis manos rápidamente se movieron, a su propio acorde, a los hombros de los tirantes de su camisola de satín negra. En un solo movimiento la había removido, pero me vi forzado a contemplarla por un milisegundo en silencio. Originalmente había planeado mantener su ropa en una pieza, pero eso ya estaba fuera de mi alcance. En vez de remover suavemente la camisola por sus hombros como tenía planeado, la había roto accidentalmente, y me había quedado viendo los pedazos de satín negro en mis manos.

Tal vez lo hubiera pensado mejor si Bella no hubiera escogido ese preciso momento para chupar el hueco debajo de la oreja, y con un gruñido tire los pedazos a la base de la cama y continué mi exploración por su cuerpo. Por un momento me pregunte por que no la había dejado estar arriba antes, porque esto me permitía más libertad. Podía besarla, tocarla, sentir su cuerpo presionado contra el mío sin tener que preocuparme de sostenerme o aplastarla.

Mis manos recorrieron su delicado cuerpo por su cuenta, trazando cada deliciosa curva varias veces. No había lugar para dudas en mi mente que nunca tendría suficiente de su absoluta calidez, decidido en adorar a esta mujer cada día de mi vida. A regañadientes arrastre mis dedos a lo largo de sus brazos, sobre sus hombros para finalmente tomar su rostro entre mis manos. La jale para enfrentarla, seguro de que no podría soportar ni uno más de sus besos, o su lengua para el caso. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, ese suave suspiro humano que me decía que había resuelto no salirse con la suya. Oh, si sólo supiera…

Bese sus parpados ligeramente, y dirigí mis labios con ternura hacía sus mejillas, demorando insoportablemente cerca de sus labios por un momento. Quería dejar que la esencia florar llenara mis pulmones, nublara mi razonamiento por unos momentos, pero mi renuencia fue aparentemente tomada de forma equivocada. Justo cuando ella empezó a moverse lejos de mi, respire su nombre. "Bella, amor, solo ¿a dónde crees que vas?" Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, confusión en su rostro. Deseaba decirle que quería esto tanto como ella, que el autocontrol era todo un acto, pero en vez decidí mostrárselo. Mis labios se curvaron contra su piel, en anticipación más que nada.

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, la electricidad pudo haber traído a alguien de regreso a la vida. Casi lo hace. Vertí mi corazón y – me atrevo a decirlo – mi alma en ella, todo mi amor, deseo, anhelo por ella. Ella respondió igual, y me sentí como si, como una vez lo puso ella, hubiera estallado espontáneamente en un millón de piezas pequeñas, de éxtasis. Demasiado pronto para mi ella rompió el beso, jadeando por aíre, sus mejillas calientes y ligeramente rosas.

Normalmente hubiera continuado hacía abajo, pero esta vez estaba sin aliento tanto como ella. Era un sentimiento embriagador y deje que mi cabeza colapsara de nuevo hacia la cama con un ruido. Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, mi esposa me estaba observando, una sonrisa jugando en el borde de sus labios. Le sonreí de regreso, media sonrisa como siempre, y deslice mis manos hacia abajo hasta que estuvieron seguras en sus caderas. Ella se movió, al mismo tiempo que yo, deslizando una pierna sobre mi cintura y efectivamente terminando encima de mí. No pude si no maravillarme con el furioso sonrojo de sus mejillas, escuchando el fuerte pulso de sangre debajo, el frenético palpitar de su corazón.

Una vez que parecía que estaba cómoda, se inclino y me dio otro beso, entrelazando sus manos por mi cabello de una forma absolutamente desquiciante. No podía esperar mucho más. Deje que mis manos viajaran por su espalda, descansando en el broche de ese maldito brassier negro. Estaba determinado a no romperlo, porque francamente, me gustaba demasiado. Pero los labios de Bella en mi garganta, junto con el recorrer de sus manos y el calor radiando de ella hicieron casi imposible el maniobrar mis dedos correctamente. Después de unos momentos de torpe desesperación me rendí con un gruñido, rompiendo el broche con dos dedos y luego dándoles un ligero jalón definitivamente rompiéndolo.

Escuche una risa callada vibrar contra mi piel, y luego Bella se sentó de nuevo, dejando que la prenda rota se deslizara naturalmente. Dios la bendiga, no dijo nada, solo me vio cuidadosamente mientras tiraba la prenda con los otros pedazos al pie de la cama, nunca alejando mis ojos de ella.

Mis memorias, mis fantasías, no le habían hecho justicia. Todo de esta mujer era perfecto. Amaba la suave curva de su cuello, el modesto tamaño de sus pechos, la forma en como su cintura se ensanchaba grácilmente en sus caderas. Especialmente amaba el espectacular brillo de su piel bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Tan bellamente femenina. Podría haberla observado por horas, pero había algo más que quería hacer. Ahora mismo, deseaba escucharla gemir en mi oído. Esa era una parte que no había esperado necesariamente, y una que nadie se había molestado en compartir, no que los culpara.

Adoraba cada pequeño sonido que saliera de su boca, ya fuera intencional o no. La última vez, sus suaves gemidos, jadeos, y gritos me había llevado casi al borde por si solos. Eran demasiado _Bella_. Deslice mis manos hacía sus caderas y suavemente jale su cuerpo hacía mi, posando mis labios justo contra su corazón. Palpitaba ansiosamente debajo de ellos, y situé un pequeño beso ahí antes de seguirme de largo a la nueva piel expuesta. La meta ahora era besar cada nuevo centímetro que expusiera, y me puse a hacer eso. Pase mis labios lentamente por sus pechos, poniendo más atención donde escuchara un gemido o jadeo más fuerte.

Estaba disfrutando cuando sentí sus caderas oprimir contra mi abdomen y me congele. Tan abrumadoramente cálida, irresistible. El hecho de que ella dejara de respirar momentáneamente me dijo que esto probablemente no fue intencional, y yo trabaje en ganar mi compostura. El tono desesperado en el que murmuró mi nombre me dijo que no podría esperar más. No tenía planes de prolongarlo más tampoco.

Resignado de que este conjunto en particular estaba perdido, trabaje en quitarle – romper, mejor dicho – las bragas tan suavemente como pude; terminaron en piezas al pie de la cama también, uniéndose a la pequeña pila de pedazos negros. Hice lo mismo con mis bóxers, levantando a Bella por un momento para no lastimarla en el proceso. Cuando se sentó de nuevo, gruñí al contacto.

Por mucho que pensé que estaría preparado para esto, pensar que me afectaría menos era una locura. Aun así, tenía una mejor idea de que esperar. La última vez fui forzado a encauzar toda mi concentración, en controlar mis embestidas, para no… matarla. Desafortunadamente, deje que mis manos recorrieran su cuerpo por si solas, lastimándola más de una vez. No dejare que eso pase esta vez. El miedo de lastimarla de nuevo, esperaba, me diera la fuerza necesaria.

El sentimiento mientras ellas se bajaba hacia mi era indescriptible, exasperante. No había suficientes palabras en el mundo para explicar lo increíble que se sentía alrededor de mí. La segunda vez fue tan potente como la primera, y no pude detener el profundo gemido que escapo. La sostuve firmemente por la cintura, ayudándola a mantener el balance sobre mí. Sus manos encontraron su lugar descansando en mi ombligo, y suspire al contacto. Esto era tan perfecto, que me pregunte brevemente como pude negarme durante tanto tiempo.

Aun quería prolongar esto, pero Bella parecía tener otras intenciones. Podía escuchar la necesidad en su voz, sentirla pesada en el aire, especialmente en como ella estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en moverse rápido y con fuerza sobre mi. Tire de su cuerpo, trayéndola paralela a mi para que batallara un poco menos, y proceder a acelerar el paso para ella. No duro mucho. Luche por mantenerme quieto cuando sentí sus músculos contraerse alrededor de mí, escucharla gritar mi nombre, aunque fue imposible.

Su rostro estaba glorioso, su cuerpo se estremeció celestialmente mientras se dejaba caer sobre mí. Murmure, "Te amo" en su odio una docena de veces mientras esperaba, tenso, a que ella ganara la compostura. Esto era otro nuevo nivel de tortura. Me mantuve quieto dentro de ella, sintiendo su calor, su deseo, pero forzado a esperar a que estuviera lista. Maravillosa, insoportable tortura.

Cuando escuche sus latidos regresar algo a la normalidad – aun un poco elevado -, bese su hombro suavemente. Escuche un suspiro como respuesta, y tome eso como una señal de satisfacción, de bienestar. Teniendo cuidado de no empujarla, nos gire suavemente, hasta que ella quedo debajo de mi. La expresión de su rostro me emociono, tenía el aspecto de alguien que estaba bajo la mas maravillosa droga, mejorada cien veces. Abruptamente me llego que _yo_ era la droga, un pensamiento que causo una reacción conflictiva, una al mismo tiempo de remordimiento y dicha. Pero en eso sus manos se movieron por mi cabeza, y tiraron de mi rostro por un beso. Obedecí felizmente, perdido en la sensación de ella en todas partes.

Su beso empezó lento, dulce, pero no fue casto por mucho tiempo. Rápidamente nuestro beso se profundizo, alimentando el fuego donde estábamos unidos. No puedo recordar el haber hecho la consiente decisión de empezar a embestir de nuevo, pero de repente estaba pasando, y ella se estaba moviendo conmigo. Esta vez estaba determinado a no ser tomado por sorpresa por el exceso de emociones, así que tome de forma segura la elegante cabecera de roble atrás de nosotros, usando mi otra mano para sostenerme sobre ella.

Desafortunadamente – afortunadamente – esto le permitió a sus manos recorrer libremente mi torso, algo que ella con mucho gusto hizo. Esto por si solo casi me tira sobre el borde. La sensación de sus suaves dedos mientras viajaban por mi abdomen, pasaban por mi pecho una y otra vez, por mis hombros y brazos… inimaginablemente placentero. Mientras me movía más rápido pude sentir sus movimientos volverse desesperados de nuevo, nuestros labios chocando en apasionados besos de vez en cuando, sus uñas débilmente intentando penetrar en la piel de mi espalda.

Fue en el calor del momento que escuche un sonido atronador, y me di cuenta que ahora tenia un pedazo de cabecera en mi mano. Volteé hacía abajo a ver a Bella pero ella parecía ajena a la situación, sus ojos medio cerrados, respirando rápidamente. Sin embargo no hubo tiempo de concentrarse en la destrucción, y en vez de preocuparme me tome de otra pieza, gustoso de haber encontrado una buena salida para mi fuerza. Hacía esto mucho más fácil.

Nos seguimos moviendo en perfecta sincronía, ocasionalmente interrumpida por la ruidosa destrucción de la cabecera de roble, la cual yo era el único en notar. También terminamos al mismo tiempo, nuestros gemidos y murmullos corriendo juntos en una turbulenta mezcla de placer, emoción y felicidad. Me tense al terminar dentro de ella, absorbiendo la vista de su espalda arqueada, su brillante sonrojo, y el frenético corazón. Antes de que pudiera perderme completamente, salí y me deje colapsar con cuidado a su lado, tomando un último momento de razón para asegurarme de que no la había lastimado antes de dejar que el placer me envolviera.

Nuestra pesada respiración – jadeante, mejor dicho – fue lo único que rompió el silencio por un largo tiempo. No le tomo mucho tiempo a Bella el voltearse de lado y acurrucarse contra mi, su cuerpo cansado obteniendo lo mejor de ella. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella con firmeza, esperando por el poco tiempo que le tomaría volver a dormir, cuando escuche su suave suspiro seguido por un murmullo. "Lo siento Edward, yo…"

"Shh, Bella. En la mañana." Reí mientras ella asentía y se dejaba llevar por el cansancio casi de inmediato, una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tan rápido como oí su corazón bajar al familiar ritmo cuando duerme, deje que mi mano libre viajara a lo largo de su piel expuesta suavemente, en busca de nuevos moretes. El nudo en el boca de mi estomago fue liberado al darme cuenta que no había nada nuevo, excepto el ligero rojo donde había roto su ropa; esto trajo una sonrisa a mi rostro. Una rápida evaluación me dijo que el único daño había sido los hoyos en la cabecera, removí algunas astillas del cabello de mi Bella y eso fue todo. Pude mantener el control mucho mejor esta vez, y también pude concentrarme más en la _sensación_ de ella en vez de en no lastimarla.

Con este satisfecho pensamiento me acomode de nuevo en las almohadas, intactas esta vez, y empecé a concentrarme en su estable latido, la sangre que corría en sus venas en cada palpitar. No había dolor en mi garganta ahora. Una parte de mi no podía creer que esta criatura, esta frágil y delicada humana haya confiado plenamente su vida en mis manos. Era una de las muchas razones de por que la amaba completamente, con todo mi ser. Trate de sentirme culpable por esta noche, pero no pude encontrar culpa en mi. Moviendo mi cabeza un poco empecé a pasar un dedo por su espalda, esperando por mi amor, mi vida, que despertara.


End file.
